Aprendiendo
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Tras una cituacion inesperada, Shikamaru se ve forzado a confesarle sus sentimientos a Temari, el problema es que lo hace en un arranque de celos. Tendra que aprender que las cosas no siempre son lo que uno planea. One-shot Shika-Tema


**Ya se que deberia estar haciendo otro cap de "Historia de un zorro" pero esque no he podido evitar este one-shot, es algo que realmente queria hacer, espero les guste y dejen algun review.**

**Sepase que al principio solo iba a ser un drable n.n**

* * *

_-Te invito a cenar-_ habia dicho ella muy contenta con esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, y él, habia aceptado, con su usual fachada de aburriminto...pero por dentro todo era diferente.

Miro sus manos, aun con residuos de sudor, y suspiro cansadamente, regresando su mirada al cielo nublado, encontrando algo de la tranquilidad que necesitaba en el naranja del atardecer, volvio a suspirar y se tumbo en la banca donde se encontraba sentado, estaba seguro que su madre lo estaria buscando pera preguntar como le fue, seguro de daria una buena tunda cuando llegase a casa, pero por mientras, permaneceria en el tejado, intentando encontrar una respuesta que explicara porque ella cancelo la cita.

Cita, agh!, que estupido por llegarle esa palabra a la mente, eso no ea una cita, no, claro que no, ademas el no queria una cita, se repetia a si mismo, no, porque tener una cita seria demaciado _problematico_.

Habia levantado sus manos hasta el nivel de su cara, y notaba como su sudor seguia sin desaparecer, las coloco debajo de su nuca, y cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

-Estupidos nervios -maldijo él- No sirvio de nada- Penso recordando lo sucedido antes de salir de casa

Aun recordaba haberce arreglado para la cena, y el esmero que habia puesto en estar presentable, habia tardado un rato y su madre no dejaba de preguntar a quien veria, oh si, su madre podria ser una gritona, pero madre al fin y alcabo, madre que anciaba que su hijo se casara, por dios! solo tenia 19 años! Ahhh mendokusei

Sintio la presencia de alguien mas, sabia quien era, sin abrir los ojos se hizo a un lado.

-Te he estado buscando...

-Lo se

Habia respondido cansadamente

-Tu madre a estado buscando...

-Lo se

-Tu padre te ha estado buscando...

-Lo se

Chouji sonrio, aun no decia lo mejor

-E Iruka sensei a estado buscando a Temari.

Shikamaru abrio los ojos de golpe y se incorporo rapidamente

-Que has dicho?

-Lo que has oido.

-Iruka- dijo rencorodamente mirando hacia el frente- Gilipollas

-No le digas asi. El no tiene la culpa de que tu cita con Temari no se diera

-Ya lo veremos- Shikamaru se levanto de su asiento y salio aprisa sin dejarle a Chuji explicar que solo habia sido una mentira para hacerlo regresar a la realidad.

Shikamaru llego dando un fuertes golpes al apartamento de Temari, pero esta no salio. Resignado, y como novio celoso, pese a no serlo, se recargo en la puerta dispuesto a esperar, y pasaron 10 minutos, 30, 1 hora, 2, y 3 y la chica seguia sin aparecer. Suspiro por decimaoctava vez en los ultimos 15 minutos, cada vez que se cansaba de estar de pie, el pesar que ella esta quien sabe sonde y haciendo quien sabe que con su ex maestro lo hacia tener fuerzas para seguir esperando, bien era sabido que por su buen trato y carisma, Iruka tenia un gran talento con las chicas.

Por fin escucho unos pasos lentos y cansados en el corredor y volteo su cabeza para ver el reloj de la pared, 3:42 a.m. ! Sintio una gran ira crecer dentro de el cuando la vio con su bastante corto vestido blanco, y como la casi transparente tela se le pegaba al cuerpo, ademas tenia algunas arrugas y estaba mal colocado como si se lo hubiera colocado deprisa, su cabello suelto esba algo alborotado y llebaba en las manos sus tacones como si estubiera profundamente cansada. Ah no! eso no se iba a quedar asi!

-Shikamaru!- se le salio un pequeño gritito por la sorpresa, y un tenue rojo aparecio en sus mejillas- Q-Que haces aqui?

-Esperandote- contesto viendola de arriba a abajo

Nota mental: Golpear a Iruka

-Se puede saber porque has tardado tanto?- pregunto sin intentar esconder la ira

-Eso no te importa- Djo llegando hasta la puerta y comenzando a abrirla, la fuerte Temari habia salido a la luz, estaba bastante cansada como para soportar un interrogatorio.

-Si me importa- la tomo del brazo y la estampo contra la pared de la habitacion en cuanto ella abrio la puerta, y despues con una patada volvio a cerrarla.

-Pero que te pasa? Sueltame!

-No lo hare.

-Te lo advierto, sueltame.

-Que haras? golpearme? te recuerdo que no tienes tu abanico contigo.- Cierto, estaba indefensa, pero no lo dejaria quedarce con la suya.

-Pero puedo gritar, y los vecinos vendran a ver que sucede.

-Has estado aqui ya suficientes años como para notar que soy un ANBU, te cres que un par de vecinos podran contra mi?- pregunto burlon.

-Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto molesta

-Te estube esperando 20 minutos hasta que Sakura llego diciendo que no asistirias, y despues me entero de que te fuiste con Iruka.

-Iruka?- pregunto sorprendida- Yo no he estado con el! Las chicas me hablaron porque Tenten me necesitaba! estaba preparandome para ir al restaurant cuando ellas llegaron.

-Ah si?- obiamente no le creia- Y para que te necesitaba Tenten?

-No te lo puedo decir- volteo la cabeza a un lado avergonzada, pero Shikamaru la tomo por el menton e hizo que lo viera.

-Pues enconces no te creere- dijo con rencor. Temari quiso llorar, que la jusgaran mal le dolia, y Shikamaru vio su reaccion, y se sintio mal- Porfavor dime, necesito saber que no has estado con Iruka ni con ningun otro hombre.

-Tenten tiene miedo- dudo en hablar, pero comprendia que el necesitara saber la verdad- ...esta embarazada- él la miro sorprendido.

-Y Neji...?

-Es el padre- completo ella- Creyo que talvez Neji se enoje con ella cuando se entere- Shikamaru se rio- No le encuentro lo gracioso!- grito enojada

-Perdon, esque me parece gracioso que ella tenga miedo, sindo que un embarazo es cosa de dos, ademas...el otro dia que estaba en las aguas termales con los chicos, Neji comento que queria ser padre pronto.

Temari parpadeo un par de veces, pero luego se calmo- Baka! porque no lo dijiste antes, me pase horas tranquilizando a Tenten! Me asuste!

-Tu te asustaste? y que me dices de mi, tengo mas de 6 horas esperandote!- En ese momento Temari recordo que hacia él ahi y las insinuaciones que habia echo.

-Pues no te entiendo, que te importa a ti si salgo con alguien!?- Shikamaru volvio a enojarce.

-De veras que eres problematica! He estao preocupado y asi me lo agradeces- Se pego completamente a su cuerpo y sujeto las manos de ella a ambos lados de su cabeza, precionandolas contra la pared para que no pudiera moverce, haciendo que ella soltara los tacones. Temari comenzo a forcejear pero Shikamaru no la solto.

-Sueltame pedazo de idiota! Te he dicho que me sueltes! No puedes hacerme esto! no eres mi hermano, ni mi novio, ni nada! Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre!

Shikamaru la apreto mas fuertemente al punto de casi hacerle daño y sus rostros casi se rosaban.

-Ese es el punto! Te odio! Te odio porque cada vez que trato de verte como una amiga no puedo! Porque siempre estoy pensando en ti y me enferma saber que alguien mas que no sea yo te bese! De verdad te odio! porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!? dime!

Temari se quedo helada por su confecion, no sabia que hacer.

-Que estas queriendo decir?

-Maldita sea mujer! no lo hagas mas dificil!- pero Temari era una mujer orgullosa.

-No estoy haciendo mas dificil nada! de verdad que no se lo que te pasa!

-Esto es lo que me pasa!

Shikamaru la jalo hasta la recamara, sabia perfectamente cual era pues algunas veces habia tenido que ir a recoger papeles para la Hokage y Temari lo hacia esperar, brscamente la arrojo sobre la cama y se coloco sobre ella, coloco sus manos en su cintura y la beso ferozmente, forzo su lengua contra sus labio para hacer que ella abriera la boca, entrando y explorando unos segundos sin preguntar si era lo que ella queria, finalmente se separo para tomar aire, y la miro a los ojos, ella seguia en shock

-Estabas celoso- dijo en un susurro aun impresionada- Shikamaru yo...

-No digas nada-la callo con un dedo hablando con decicion- No pienso dejarte ir hasta que entiendas que me perteneces...eres mia.

Shikamaru volvio a besarla, solo eso queria, un beso nadamas, porque sabia que ella no le responderia, lo sabia bien, y pese a que hablo firme y seguro, era mentira, sin importar que ella fuese suya, ella no le corresponderia ese beso, por eso queria saborearla una vez almenos, no esperaba que ella cediera y se entregara a el, pero...

Las cosas no siempre son como esperas...

-Te amo- susurro contra sus labios.

Shikamaru se separo con los ojos abiertos de verdad, debio ser su imaginacion

-Que has dicho?

Temari giro la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos y se sonrojo. Shikamaru le toco una mejilla suevemente.

-Repitelo...porfavor- suplico

Temari volvio a verlo armandose de valor.

-Te amo.

Shikamaru se sintio tan feliz, tan completo, volvio a besarla, deceando que aquella jamas acabara.

Cuando Temari se desperto esa mañana, no imagino que le entregaria su virtud a Shikamaru, cuando el desperto, no penso recibir tal regalo.

Jamas creyeron que 1 mes despues tendrian que esperar un examen de embarazo, ni tampoco que cuando les dijeran que solo era una falsa alarma se deprimirian.

Temari tubo que aprender lo que es la pena de pedirle a las ninja-medicos de tus amigas, que te consiguieran anticonceptibos, aprendio tambien lo que era mentir a tus hermanos para queno sepan lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, y lo que es el calor de hogar y una suegra peculiar.

Shikamaru aprendio a que la vida de sorpresas, y que algunas de ellas son bastante problematicas, pero tambien placenteras, lo aprendio cuando tras un par de meses de noviazgo se caso con una mujer bastante problematica.

Y tras 3 años de matrimonio aprendieron lo que es la paternidad y el gozo de una familia propia llena de amor.


End file.
